Des Saphirs et un Lion
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Un recueil d'OS sur Brienne et Jaime avec de probables guest stars à venir ! Mélange de canon, d'AU, de confort, d'humour : promis, les personnages n'ont pas été maltraités dans le processus. Enfin je ne crois pas.
1. Paroles, Paroles

**Note de l'auteur :** Amis du jour, bonjour ! Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai rien écrit/publié... Et pour cette remise en selle, je m'attaque à Game of Thrones pour la première fois. Juste parce que Brienne révèle l'homme que Jaime peut être. Et que même si draguer avec du poulet faut oser, j'attends encore avec impatience une réunion entre ces deux là ! J'espère que ce recueil d'OS (sans prétention et sans rapport les uns entre les autres) vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

 **DISCLAIMER :** GoT et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec, je les rend après, promis. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas de beta-reader, je m'excuse donc par avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

 **Timeline :** saison 3

 **Rating :** T

 _ **Paroles, Paroles**_

Malgré une certaine affection pour le silence, Brienne comprit bien vite que le voyage avec le Régicide jusqu'à Port-Réal ne serait jamais paisible et calme. Comme s'il était impossible pour cet homme de ne pas parler.

Lady Catelyn l'avait prévenue : Jaime Lannister était très doué pour faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds à grand renfort de questions. La jeune femme pensait y être bien préparée.

En tous cas, pour certaines questions, elle l'était.

Celles qui faisaient allusion à sa virginité, ce qui ne lui faisait plus aucun effet depuis longtemps. Celles sur son service à Lady Catelyn, qui ne regardait personne d'autre que les deux femmes. Celles sur son physique ingrat et sa personnalité pas beaucoup plus agréable pour la plupart des gens, qui résultaient souvent en un haussement d'épaules de la part de Brienne.  
Il n'était pas difficile d'ignorer le Lannister la plupart du temps. Le seul problème était que malgré les silences édifiants et surtout répétés de la grande blonde, il ne se lassait pas.

De fait, elle n'était pas vraiment prête pour le reste et se retrouvait parfois franchement décontenancée tant c'était inattendu.

 _« Est-ce que Renly a déjà mis la main au panier ? Quoi qu'il le préférait d'avantage rempli à ce que l'on dit... »_

La combattante lui avait jeté un regard haineux qui n'avait probablement pas eu l'effet escompté : Jaime avait conservé son sourire, bien que si elle y avait regardé de plus près, elle aurait discerné une pointe de regret. Le sujet Renly était encore très sensible pour elle et Brienne supportait difficilement que l'on médise sur celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son roi.

 _« Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? »_

Le Régicide avait essuyé un silence songeur. Il s'était lui-même surpris à observer ses magnifiques yeux couleur saphir – la réputation de l'ile de Torth venait-elle de là ? – se perdre dans le vague.

Ses frères et sœurs, Brienne ne les avait pas connus et elle ne tenait pas forcément à partager ceci avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas envoyé sur les roses comme elle pouvait l'avoir fait pour d'autres questionnements.

A mesure que leur périple les approchait de leur but, et surtout, après le déclic provoqué par la perte de sa main, le ton du Lion blessé se faisait de plus en plus... Sincère ? Comme si les réponses l'intéressaient vraiment, ce qui déstabilisait encore d'avantage la jeune femme. La nature des interrogations avait également changé : il ne s'agissait plus de vouloir la provoquer, mais plus de faire sa connaissance.

 _« Est-ce que vous préférez vraiment les braies ou c'est simplement qu'elles sont plus pratiques pour se battre ? »_

Prise de court, elle avait bredouillé que de toute manière, les robes ne lui allaient pas, comme il avait pu le voir. Jaime avait répondu que c'était surtout le rose qui n'était pas du tout sa couleur. Et que visiblement, même l'ours était d'accord avec lui, vu son courroux.

Ce soir là, le groupe de voyage s'était arrêté pour la nuit. Le duo se tenait un peu à l'écart, pas très loin du feu pour autant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, ils s'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre. En outre, depuis les derniers événements de Harrenhal, il semblait daigner s'éloigner seulement pour bénéficier des soins du Mestre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien de continuer son manège.

« Votre père vous a-t-il déjà punie pour avoir sauté d'une falaise dans les eaux de Torth ? Allez, ne niez pas, je parie que vous l'avez fait au moins une fois ! »

La question de ce soir avait réussi à dessiner un sourire sur le visage abîmé de la combattante, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant si rares. Évoquer ce genre de souvenirs lui faisait parfois oublier tout ce qu'il y avait pu avoir de négatif dans son enfance, comme les moqueries ou la disparition de ses frères, de sa sœur et de sa mère.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que la Brienne allait faciliter les choses au blond.

« Je parie que vous étiez souvent puni par le vôtre et ce, pour toutes sortes de choses. Ce serait bien dans votre nature ! »

Loin de s'offusquer, le Lannister se prit au jeu.

« Mais c'est donc vrai, vous avez la capacité de sourire ! Je l'ignorais. C'est que ça vous irait presque bien. »

Brienne maudit le blond tandis qu'elle sentait bêtement ses joues se teinter de rouge. Elle savait bien qu'il se moquait d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de grommeler.

« Gardez vos sottises pour vous, Ser Jaime. »

Jaime la regardait dans les yeux, ce qui accentuait l'inconfort de la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard, le plantant résolument dans le cœur des flammes qui crépitaient.

« Au fond de vous, mes sottises, vous les appréciez, Fillette. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon père me punissait d'avantage quand il essayait de me faire lire que lorsque je faisais d'éventuelles bêtises. »

La conversation, ou plutôt la presque-joute verbale continuait. Étonnamment, l'un comme l'autre ne se lassait pas. Il y avait parfois des blancs, notamment lorsqu'ils mangèrent côte à côte.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que Brienne sentit qu'on appuyait sur son épaule : c'était le Lannister, les yeux clos. Sa respiration calme et régulière supposait qu'il s'était endormi. Sa main coupée faisait encore des siennes, la cicatrisation le fatiguait. Tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres éclatées de la combattante. Elle prit soin de l'installer pour la nuit, dans une position qui serait plus confortable pour lui, comme pour elle.

Elle se surpris à penser qu'elle aimait bien cette expression relativement paisible sur le visage du blond, qui malgré les traces de sa captivité, conservait tout son charme.

Au moins, il ne parlait pas en dormant. Car même si secrètement leurs joutes verbales la divertissaient, elle était encore friande de silence.


	2. Telle est la question

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Presque un mois plus tard, me revoilà avec un autre OS ! Un autre est d'ores est déjà en élaboration, j'espère qu'il ne me faudra pas le même laps de temps pour le terminer.

Un grand merci pour ta review **Namuria** ! Je suis contente que mon premier OS t'ai plu. J'essaie de rester écartée du niais, mais parfois ce n'est pas si évident que ça tant ces deux-là me tuent. Mais en même temps, on est à Westeros, peu de place pour le happy ending et il est fort probable que s'il se passe réellement quelque chose entre eux, le lendemain, l'un des deux voire les deux crève(nt)...

 **Disclaimer :** GoT et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec, je les rend après, promis.

* * *

 **Timeline :** saison 6

 **Rating :** T

 _ **Telle est la question**_

Ils étaient à peine arrivés à Châteaunoir que Brienne s'était sentie fixée. Oh, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y était pas habituée : sa grande taille, son apparence en général et le fait qu'elle fût une femme dans un univers si masculin faisaient qu'elle ne prêtait plus la moindre considération à ces regards.

Néanmoins, ce regard-là avait attiré son attention. Il était tellement intense, pénétrant, même. Non, ce genre de regard, c'était celui réservé aux femmes les plus belles. Un regard de désir. Brienne n'était pas une belle femme et elle n'avait réellement pas besoin que l'on le lui rappelle, tant elle-même dédaignait son apparence. Elle se savait très – trop – grande, carrée, avec une poitrine aussi plate qu'une planche. Ses cheveux de paille encadraient un visage peu avenant : des traits grossiers, une bouche large aux lèvres éclatées par endroit et un nez, cassé plus d'une fois. Ne l'avait-on déjà pas assez accablée avec ce fameux quolibet ? _Brienne la Beauté_.

La jeune femme était donc loin de se sentir heureuse ou flattée des égards de ce sauvageon roux – elle n'était pas une jouvencelle mièvre, après tout ! En fait, c'était même plutôt le contraire : n'étant pas du tout habituée, elle se sentait des plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle ne savait où regarder et aux repas, il lui arrivait même de se montrer d'une maladresse incroyable. Mais qu'avait-il donc avec ce poulet ?

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Brienne ne s'était pas déjà faite à l'idée de mourir vierge sur un champ de bataille, après tout.

Néanmoins, si elle se montrait honnête avec elle-même, le contraire ne lui aurait peut-être pas tant déplu que cela. Surtout quand, avec une certaine honte, des pensées qui la faisaient rougir jusqu'aux oreilles filaient parfois vers une personne en particulier.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Brienne sursauta légèrement lorsque Lady Sansa Stark posa sa main sur son bras.

« Brienne ? Tout va bien ? »

La combattante cligna des yeux avant d'étirer quelque peu ses lèvres éclatées en un semblant de sourire. Se montrer ainsi à la fille de Lady Catelyn, cela ne posait pas de problème à Brienne qui souriait pourtant peu.

« Bien sûr. Excusez-moi, que disiez-vous ?  
\- Ce sauvageon, Tormund, il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier. »

Sansa arborait un sourire qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de malicieux. Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pu avoir de conversation aussi futile que cela. Son arrivée au Mur et surtout ses retrouvailles avec Jon l'avaient soulagée quelque peu, et Brienne pouvait découvrir la jeune fille qu'elle avait dû être avant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Ces rares instants d'insouciance, ils en profitaient tous autant qu'ils étaient, même si les trois nouveaux arrivés au Mur se sentaient étrangers aux plaisanteries et aux conversations que pouvaient avoir les différents habitants de Châteaunoir.

« Vous pensez ? »

Brienne grimaçait à présent. Elle avait bien remarqué que le sauvageon roux la fixait de la manière la plus inconfortable qui était. Il avait même essayé de discuter avec elle, mais il s'était retrouvé confronté à de faibles réponses. De toute façon, il se moquait sans doute d'elle ! Comme avec un certain Lannister lors de leur rencontre, semblait-il.

« Évidemment ! »

La jeune fille semblait tout bonnement ravie et son regard pétillait.

« C'est un sauvageon. Il est un peu bourru et peut-être pas des plus... Subtile dans sa manière de procéder. Mais c'est sans doute un homme tout à fait décent ! »

Subtile ? L'attitude de Tormund au repas avait arraché un sourire même au morose Ser Davos. Les traits de Brienne étaient tiraillés par la confusion.

« Que suggérez-vous, ma Lady ? Que je l'épouse ? »

Si elle n'avait pas été la fille de Selwyn Torth, on aurait pu qualifier son ton de sarcastique. Mais Brienne ne connaissait pas ce mode de langage et il s'agissait donc d'une réelle question. Même si elle-même n'y croyait pas.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Il n'est peut-être pas de haute naissance, mais vous pourriez être heureuse avec lui. »

A quand remontait la dernière fois que Brienne avait réellement ressenti ce genre de penchant ? Que l'amour lui avait fait esquisser un sourire ? Lorsque Renly avait proclamé qu'elle était son chevalier le plus loyal ? Il semblait que cela faisait si longtemps. Elle avait même du mal à se remémorer le visage qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle avait trouvé si attirant : des cheveux noirs en bataille, de magnifiques yeux bleus... Tout ceci était tellement flou à présent.

 _« Mais vous l'aimez. »_

La voix vénéneuse de la Reine Cersei lui revenait en mémoire, résonnait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment le plus opportun pour qu'un tel souvenir refasse surface. Il semblait que le cerf s'était enfuit de ses pensées à la faveur d'un lion. Brienne se souvenait non sans une certaine honte de son expression faciale lors de sa conversation avec la jumelle de Jaime : elle souriait.

« Je... Mon Père ne l'approuverait pas. Il préférerait quelqu'un de plus... Civilisé. »

Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge. Du moins le supposait-elle. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle savait cependant que son père était loin d'être le seigneur le moins tolérant de Westeros et pour cause, qu'il s'intéressait plus au bonheur de son unique enfant vivant qu'à une quelconque réputation.  
Et cela ne devait pas échapper à Sansa qui arqua l'un de ses parfaits sourcils. Pendant un instant, Brienne cru voir Lady Catelyn.

« Et si son avis ne comptait pas ? Le choisiriez-vous pour époux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si mes choix comptaient vraiment dans notre société. »

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire la demoiselle Stark qui revint à la charge, alors que Brienne n'avait qu'une envie : fuir, aller se plonger dans un bon bain chaud et que le monde la laisse tranquille. Celle qui se montrait si intraitable sur un champ de bataille se retrouvait soudainement bien désarmée devant une jeune fille en fleur et naïve pleine de rêves romantiques.

Elle préférait quand Sansa tentait d'élaborer des stratégies de guerre. C'était bien plus intéressant et surtout moins gênant.

« Vous ne seriez pas ici si vous vous souciiez vraiment de l'opinion que la société a de vos choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, donneriez-vous une chance à Tormund ? »

Le regard plein d'anticipation de Sansa aurait presque fait rire Brienne si cette conversation n'était pas aussi peu confortable pour elle. La combattante pensait qu'en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de la Stark, ceux de Renly apparaîtraient dans son esprit. Pourtant, ce furent des yeux verts, des émeraudes, qui s'imposèrent à elle.

« Non.  
\- Vraiment ? Mais il n'est pourtant pas si mal ! Il est même drôle, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

Et puis Brienne ajouta mentalement que Jaime aussi, l'était, drôle.

« Avez-vous déjà aimé un homme ? Je ne peux pas croire que cela ne se soit jamais produit ! »

Sansa semblait tellement curieuse et excitée à l'idée d'apprendre _la_ vérité. C'était surprenant de ne trouver aucune malveillance dans son regard, juste un profond désir de... Potins ? Brienne avait la désagréable impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand son père tentait de la fiancer avec un quelconque seigneur.

Évidemment, elle avait aimé Renly. Mais il lui semblait qu'elles n'étaient pas assez intimes pour qu'elle l'avoue à Sansa. Et bien que cela se soit sans doute connu, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, de toute manière.

« Podrick ! »

Brienne se raidi. Elle était tellement habituée à la présence de son écuyer depuis tout ce temps, qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'il était lui aussi dans la pièce. Il avait peut-être encore quelques progrès à faire pour certaines disciplines, mais il savait être très discret et était la personne la plus loyale qui soit. Ainsi se trouvait-il assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler des « amours » de sa « Ser » à une autre. Ce n'était pas comme si Brienne se livrait à de quelconques confidences avec lui, après tout !

« O-oui, ma Lady ?  
\- Diriez-vous que Brienne a agi curieusement avec des hommes pendant votre voyage ?  
\- Non, ma Lady. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le seul avec qui je l'ai réellement vue parler était Ser Jaime. »

Podrick sembla envoyer un regard désolé à Brienne qui voulait juste rentrer profondément sous terre. Ne pouvait-elle pas aller se cacher sous la neige au-delà du Mur ? Elle pouvait même jurer qu'un feu grégeois s'était allumé sur ses joues. Au moins, Sansa n'avait pas émit le moindre doute sur la relation que pouvaient entretenir la chevalier et son écuyer.

« Est-ce vrai que Ser Jaime vous a envoyé pour me trouver ? Me protéger ? »

Brienne revoyait la jeune fille qu'elle avait découverte et qui semblait avoir tant souffert.

« Ser Jaime n'est pas l'homme dont tout le monde parle. Il a fait le serment à votre mère de vous rendre à elle. Mais comme elle n'est plus, il m'a envoyée vous trouver et vous protéger. »

La chevalier porta un regard surpris sur son écuyer qui se décida à intervenir.

« Ser Jaime est allé à l'encontre de la volonté de sa sœur la Reine. Il a offert Féale, l'armure et mes services à Ser... Hum, Lady Brienne, juste pour vous protéger. La Reine Cersei n'est pourtant pas la personne à contrarier. »

Podrick semblait terrifié à l'idée que la reine puisse apparaître, ce qui se manifesta par un petit frisson.

Pensive, Sansa accorda toute son attention à Féale. Brienne lui avait dit qu'elle avait été fabriquée à partir de Glace, l'épée de Ned Stark.

« Si Ser Jaime est bien tel que vous me le décrivez, je l'épargnerais à la fin de la guerre. Je garderais Cersei en vie afin qu'elle puisse assister à votre mariage avec Ser Jaime. »

Brienne ignorait si la jeune fille était sérieuse, mais un frisson lui parcouru l'échine devant tant de détermination froide.

« Vous épouseriez Ser Jaime si vous le pouviez ? »

La combattante ignorait ce qui poussait sa Lady à être si concernée par qui elle pouvait épouser ou pas, mais sentait bien qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'avantage de curiosité que de malice.

« Je n'épouserais pas quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. »

Ses trois tentatives de fiançailles arrangées la hantaient encore et elle n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir à sa réponse. Brienne ne pouvait tout bonnement pas envisager d'unir son destin à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle et dont le dessein n'était que de se moquer de sa personne.

« Mais vous l'aimez ? »

Ce ne fut pas la voix de Sansa mais la voix de Cersei qui résonna une fois encore dans la tête de Brienne. Pourquoi toujours cette question ? Ne pouvait-on pas simplement se cantonner au plan initial qui était de mourir vierge sur un champ de bataille ? Ce plan-là semblait plus simple, non ? Le visage de la combattante trahissait le chaos intérieur que provoquait cette question, toujours la même.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une tête rousse passa par l'embrasure. Instinctivement, Brienne plaça la main sur son épée, commençant à la dégainer de son fourreau.

« Je viens juste vous prévenir que le dîner est prêt, du calme, ma jolie !  
\- Je vérifie _juste_ que ma lame est aiguisée comme il faut. »

Tormund, plus amusé qu'effrayé par l'épée, sembla tout de même saisir le message tandis qu'il alla s'installer à table sans demander son reste. Brienne arborait un petit sourire satisfait, tout en observant son épée, presque avec tendresse. Sansa, quant à elle, avait sa réponse.

* * *

 **Note 2 :** Je n'ai strictement rien contre Tormund, bien au contraire. Je suis sûre que dans un autre contexte, Brienne et lui pourraient carrément bien s'entendre. Huhu.


	3. Comme un manque

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Comme d'habitude, les reviews c'est trop cool, merci d'ailleurs à LORDMAHAURIENDEHAMELUN ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** GoT et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec, je les rend après, promis.

* * *

 **Timeline :** saison 4

 **Rating :** T

 _ **Comme un manque**_

Depuis ce matin, le soleil brillait fort sur Port-Réal. Jaime Lannister avait jugé que c'était un temps vraiment idéal pour entraîner sa main gauche au maniement de la lame. C'est ainsi qu'il avait fait quérir Bronn et qu'ils s'étaient tous deux rendus jusqu'à leur lieu d'entraînement habituel, toujours aussi confidentiel.

Ils étaient présentement en train de s'exercer, du moins, essayaient-ils : Bronn parvenait sans difficulté à désarmer le Lannister et ce, à chaque fois. Le reître sentait bien que son élève manquait cruellement de concentration et était bien loin de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Le blond aux yeux verts semblait en effet totalement perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Bien que Bronn commençait à ressentir une vague sympathie envers le frère aîné du Nain – et peut-être un soupçon de pitié devant sa main coupée –, il n'appréciait pas de perdre son temps lorsque cela n'en valait pas la peine. Et de toute évidence, impossible d'espérer le moindre progrès pour aujourd'hui. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il net, replaçant la lame d'entraînement à sa ceinture.

« Vous semblez distrait aujourd'hui. Et ça vous rend encore moins adroit que d'habitude. »

Le ton du reître était dénué de toute animosité, mais cela n'atténua pas la grimace qui s'afficha sur le visage de celui que l'on nommait Régicide – un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. Il ne répondit néanmoins que par un haussement d'épaules. En plus de ce que lui avait dit Tyrion, ils avaient déjà effectué assez de séances d'entraînement pour qu'il sache que Bronn ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par une quelconque forme d'étiquette ou de respect qu'il lui devait de par son rang.

Mais après tout, ce n'était que trop vrai. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer.

Il eut un regard pour la véritable épée qu'il gardait à sa ceinture. Ce n'était plus celle qu'il arborait il y a encore quelques jours. Certes de bonne qualité, l'épée qu'il portait actuellement n'était plus celle faite d'acier valyrien, celle que son père lui avait faite forger à partir de celle d'Eddard Stark. Celle-ci, il en avait fait cadeau à Brienne.

Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait son geste : non, là-dessus, aucun regret. Il était simplement hanté par des images de la jeune femme qui avait quitté Port-Réal il y avait de cela deux jours.

 _« Je trouverais Sansa. Pour Lady Catelyn... Et pour vous. »_

Tant de ferveur, tant d'innocence. La damoiselle de l'île aux saphirs lui rappelait un temps lointain où lui aussi aspirait à être le chevalier qui sauverait la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle l'avait laissé sans voix, ce qui était plutôt rare pour lui. Il semblait qu'elle fût une des rares personnes à y parvenir, d'ailleurs.

 _« On dit que les meilleures lames ont un nom. Une idée ? »_

Le regard bleu profond de la combattante était passé du sien à l'épée.

 _« Féale. »_ , avait-elle fait entendre dans un souffle.

Par les Sept, il se serait bien noyé dans ce regard-là.

Et puis elle s'en était allé sur son alezan, accompagnée du jeune Podrick dont Tyrion n'avait pas tari d'éloges concernant sa loyauté. Un duo parfait pour retrouver les filles Stark, en somme.

« Elle vous manque déjà ? »

Bronn ramena Jaime à la réalité. Bras croisés, il arborait un sourire en coin et son sourcil gauche s'arquait. Jaime sentit soudainement et surtout curieusement son visage s'échauffer. Et c'était pourtant fort inhabituel pour lui, surtout dans ces circonstances. Il n'était pas une pucelle, que diable.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, elle ne me manque pas. »

La réponse sembla encore davantage amuser le reître que sa question initiale. Ce qui renforça l'inconfort du Lannister.

« Oh, vraiment ? Parce qu'il me semble que je n'ai pas précisé qui est censé vous manquer. »

Le Lion fronça les sourcils, se grattant la nuque de sa main valide. Mais pourquoi donc le soleil tapait-il si fort ? Il observa l'eau de la Nera quelques instants, puis revint à la conversation qui ne manquait pas de prendre un tournant des plus inattendu.

« Est-ce si évident que cela ? »

Ces mots constituaient un aveu, Jaime en avait tout à fait conscience. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normal que la gueuse lui manque ? Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble : les innombrables joutes verbales, sa main coupée, la fosse à l'ours, le voyage interminable jusqu'à Port-Réal. Tout cela avait engendré un respect mutuel qui n'était pas franchement gagné d'avance.

Il ignorait simplement s'il la reverrait vivante un jour. Et cela ne signifiait rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je parie qu'elle seule ne l'a pas remarqué. »

Bronn ricana, Jaime soupira. Espérons qu'il ait tort et qu'il n'y ait justement pas que Brienne qui soit restée totalement inconsciente de... Son affection ? Autrement, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler si cela parvenait aux oreilles de Cersei. Elle semblait en effet déjà persuadée que la gueuse nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Jaime préférait vraiment éviter de se lancer sur un terrain aussi glissant avec sa sœur. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être attachée à sa famille – exception faite de Tyrion, évidemment. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de donner plus d'envies de têtes sur des piques à sa jumelle. Quoiqu'au regard des qualificatifs utilisés pour décrire Brienne, Cersei n'aurait sans doute pas choisi de _décorer_ les abords du donjon rouge avec la tête de la _Belle_ qu'il avait chargé de la protection de l'abominée Sansa Stark.

« Arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, voulez-vous ? »

Jaime marqua une pause, toujours un peu pensif, puis planta son regard émeraude dans celui de Bronn.

« Et évidemment, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. »

Le sourire – moqueur – du reître s'agrandit.

« Mais bien évidemment. »

 _Vu les regards que vous lui lancez, vous la baiseriez sans problème, la Brienne de Torth_ , pensa Bronn. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, s'il n'avait pas eu l'illustration vivante de ce que représentait une main d'épée tranchée. _Et c'est réciproque, même si la demoiselle manque de toute évidence d'expérience dans ce domaine._ Comme quoi, il n'avait peut-être pas totalement perdu son temps. Il était toujours divertissant de tourner en dérision ces chevaliers et autres grands seigneurs.


End file.
